


My Shera Acadamia

by Ashiest_Lime



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora has a lot of Determination, Adora is Izuku, Adora is going to get hurt, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Catra Is Bakugo, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Catra is a jerk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, HeMan Characters will appear, Like she's going to break every bone in her body, M/M, Mara is All Might, Multiple times, Rivalry, Shera is All Might, Swift Wind was the first hero I thought of, bakudeku, catradora, like ALOT, super heroes, this works surprisingly well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiest_Lime/pseuds/Ashiest_Lime
Summary: A Shera AU that takes place in the My Hero Acadamia Universe.In a world of heroes where a majority of the population has superpowers of some sort how can one girl with no powers of her own achieve her dreams of becoming the greatest hero?This is the story of Adora and how she went from a quirkless nobody with a dream to become the greatest hero of all time. How her rivalry with her old childhood friend Catra pushed her, and how the friends and mentors along the way shaped her.This is pretty much just a retelling of the My Hero Acadamia story with Shera characters (as they match surprisingly well). The major beats will likely be the same as in the anime but there will be some pretty big differences as the story goes on to reflect the different choices the Shera cast would make in the same situations.To all Catradora fans... this will be an exceptionally slow burn, ye have been warned. (But seriously if you like Catradora check out BakuDeku sometime).
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	My Shera Acadamia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta Readers who helped me fix up this chapter! Y’all are the real heroes!
> 
> Beta Readers:  
> 3nigma  
> Cara

_The first person to develop powers was only a baby at the time when they began to glow a bright light. At first people didn’t know what such a power meant but soon after more and more people began developing their own unique powers and mutations.  
These changes were called quirks, and soon 80 percent of the world's known population had them. With these radical changes came chaos, and some people used this chaos to gain power, these people were known as villains. Those who rose against such villains to defend the weak were called heroes and as time went on they came to shape our modern society.  
This is a story about a girl named Adora, and how she became the greatest hero of all time._

“Catra?” Adora called, climbing up onto the playground’s big toy. “Where are you?”

The small blonde four year old used her new height to try to get a better look at the park around her but couldn’t see Catra anywhere. She was ready to give up and search another area when she heard a small sniffing from below her feat. Glancing down she spotted a small tail sticking out from underneath a walled section of the big toy. She quickly climbed down and peaked underneath the slightly raised walls to see Catra in one of the corners crying.

“Catra?” Adora called softly.

Catra’s tail immediately frizzled out of surprise.

“Go away… or… or I’ll scratch you!” Catra hissed in response, showing her fangs and claws to try to scare Adora back.

Adora didn’t care though, she was never scared of Catra. She began trying to squeeze underneath the walls that Catra had slid so easily underneath. It took her a second but eventually the toddler’s determination won out and she got to the other side.

“What do you want, Adora?” Catra mumbled.

Adora then startled Catra for a second time by hugging her.

“Don’t listen to the other kids, I think your quirk is beautiful!” Adora said smiling.

Catra blushed and pushed Adora away. “What do you know about quirks? You don’t even have one yet!”

Adora’s smile faded. That hurt.

“Maybe not yet, but someday soon I will! And if it’s half as good as yours is I’m going to become a great hero, like Shera!”

“My quirk isn’t that good” Catra mumbled, a slight smile curling at the edge of her lips.

“YES IT IS!” Adora responded quickly. “Cat” is such a cool quirk! You are going to be an amazing hero one day!”

“That’s not true… who wants a Cat Hero?” Catra said, sarcasm dripping surprisingly fluently from the four year old.

“I would!”

Catra’s face managed to turn an even deeper shade of red at that comment, she looked like she was about to dash off again. Before she could turn away Adora grabbed her and pulled her into another hug.

“When I get my quirk, we’re going to be the greatest heroes of all time” She said.

Adora couldn’t see Catra’s face in the hug, but she saw as Catra’s tail swung back and forth and felt the very gentle purrs.

“It’s going to be you and me at the end of the world together!” Adora said, her face unable to contain her wide smile.

“Greatest heroes of all time?” Catra asked quietly, her body relaxing in the grip.

“The absolute greatest”

“Better than Shera?” Catra said pushing back from the hug and looking at Adora.

“If you and I work together we can be the next Shera. We’re going to be the number 1 hero!”

There was a pause as Catra considered this.

“You promise?” She asked.

“I promise.” Adora said, grabbing one of Catra’s hands and holding it close.

———— 10 years Later ————

Adora was running late to school, again. She had stayed up late last night doing research on the latest hero course graduates to add to her extensive hero journals. At least that’s how the night started, somehow that research devolved into her getting into a heated debate on the hero wiki forums over which Shera costume was the best with her internet archrival GrayskullCrusher85.

Needless to say going to bed at 4am made waking up the next morning fairly difficult. Still she should be able to make it on time as long as she can catch the next shuttle train.

“Look out!” Someone shouted as Adora turned the corner to the station.

She saw the shuttle train car hurtling toward her and froze in place. She had lived a fairly disappointing life up until this point, dying in such an ironic and tragic way almost felt fitting for her. Luckily in the split second that it had taken Adora to accept her impending doom another figure had already leaped into action to save her. She felt herself forcibly yanked out of the way of the car as it smashed into where she was once standing.

“Are you alright, miss?” The hero asked.

Adora took a second to process the fact that she was not at that moment a very sad splat on the ground. This realization caused her legs to collapse out of relief as she was caught in the arms of the hero. Looking up from where she was she saw who had saved her. She immediately recognized the purple and blue tones of the hero Loo-Kee

**Loo-Kee: “The Sneak Hero”**

**Power: Behind You**

**With this power Loo-Kee can teleport anywhere within their sight behind another person. This allows for exceptional versatility in dangerous situations!**

“You should be more careful about where you’re walking.” Loo-Kee said. “Next time a hero might not be there to pull you out of the way!”

Before Adora could respond he was already running back into the battle. Adora let herself breath and immediately took out one of her hero journals to make notes about Loo-Kee. She couldn’t believe how quiet he was even when he teleported. Glancing around the corner she saw other heroes were fighting the villain that had taken up a stand on the shuttle tracks.

“So much for being on time today...” Adora mumbled as she and some other bystanders began to watch as the heroes fought with the villain. The villain himself had a power quirk that seemed to give him an extra burst of strength when he screamed. She casually wondered whether the boost he got was proportional to how loud he was screaming or if it was a flat increase. She decided it was probably the former as one of the heroes that rushed in was sent flying back by the villain’s punch. She followed the hero with her eyes as she crashed into a building nearby.

‘That’s the hard part…’ Adora thought to herself. Minimizing collateral damage was a major aspect to a heroes job but villains had no such restrictions, which made battling them that much harder.

“Maybe they could get the villain to cough or sneeze...” she whispered quietly to herself.

The guy standing next to her cocked his eyebrow at her. “What was that kid?”

Adora was startled. She didn’t realize she was talking out loud. Her cheeks warmed at the realization.

“Oh it’s nothing” she tried to explain away.”It’s just…”

She opened her notebook and began scribbling some notes down. “The villain seems to get stronger every time they’re screaming… so if the heroes interrupt that then that should give them an opening”

The man was staring at her now instead of the fight, which caused Adora’s face to heat up more. She never considered herself the smartest person in the world, her middle of the road grades proved that much to her already, but she loved heroes. She had spent years studying hero tactics and strategies and analyzing the different types of quirks… it was the most she could do after all.

As if the heroes had heard her, she saw Loo-Kee teleport behind the villain and spray something (was that perfume?) in the villain's face causing them to begin coughing erratically. But before Loo-Kee could capitalize on the opportunity they were smashed backwards away from the still coughing villain. Even without the boost they were strong, but now there was an opening.

“Evil Doer!” A booming voice called out from above.

Adora looked up to see the man who was speaking. He had a white horse head and was flying. It was Number 37 hero Swift Wind!

**Swift Wind: “The Pegasus Hero”**

**Power: Flight**

**He can propel his body into the air like a bird. His signature attack is the justice loop-de-loop where he descends down on top of the target with immense force! He also has the head of a horse, which is just cool!**

“How dare you interfere with our accessible public transit system! By doing so you disproportionately affect the lives of the working class who use this system everyday and cannot afford private motorized vehicles to go to work on a daily basis! You FIEND, don’t you also realize that by making public transit dangerous you are pushing an agenda that could push working class families to buy their own cars, further pushing them into debt that they cannot afford as well as contributing to the global catastrophe that is climate change?!? I cannot just stand by and let you dismantle the social services that our world provides! Justice Loop-De—“

But before Swift Wind could finish his speech and perform his signature move, the hero that had been punched through a building had already flown back to the scene and punched the coughing villain in the face hard enough to know them out cold.

“Sweet Bee?!? THAT ONE WAS MINE!” Swift Wind said, completely dejected.

“You were talking too long (again).” She replied, rolling her wrist after that punch.

**Sweet Bee: “The Bumble Hero”**

**Power: Bee**

**She has all the powers of a bee… there’s not much else to say.**

It wasn’t long after the villain had been taken care of that the press arrived and began speaking to the heroes. Adora would have loved to try and talk with the heroes, especially Swift Wind (she really liked horses), but she had to get moving. She was already going to be late to class because of this. Before she could get away though she was stopped by the man who she had spoken to earlier.

“Hey, how’d you know they’d do the coughing thing?” The man asked, confused.

It took a second for Adora to process what he was saying but as soon as she did she gave an embarrassed smile.

“Oh that… that wasn’t anything. I just think out loud a lot and-“

“You’re a fangirl aren’t yah?”

Adora’s face immediately turned a bright crimson as she retreated into a hunched positioning. She began twirling her hair in her hands. She WAS definitely a hero fangirl…

“Well with an eye like that, I’m sure you will be a great hero one day kid! Keep it up I’ll be watching for you!”

It was as if weights were removed from her shoes and she began floating in the air when she heard him say that. People up until that point had only told her that she would never be a hero… Hearing someone say differently, it meant the world to her.

———— 9 years ago ————

Adora scooted onto the computer chair, excited. Shadow Weaver had cued up the video onto the computer for her to watch it again that day. She had always let Adora watch it after they had dinner. After she left the room Catra would sneak in and climb on the chair with her. Shadow Weaver didn’t like Catra using the computer for some reason so Adora would always sneak her in so they could watch their favorite video together.

Fire blazed on the screen as a shaky camera recorded the scene.

“I can’t believe it! She’s going in there again? How many has she saved thus far? 20?”

The man's voice shook in a mixture of both fear and excitement. Then from far away you could hear laughter.

“Don’t worry citizens” said the voice.

“I am now here!” Said the large muscular woman as she carried four people on her back. Her hair was pure white and shining as she walked through the fire.

Adora and Catra both squealed when they saw her.

“SHERA IS THE COOLEST HERO EVER!” Adora said, her eyes locked on the screen.

“No matter what happens she always manages to come out on top!” Catra agreed, her eyes just as fixated on the woman.

Shera saved a total of 36 people in that fire. There were no casualties in that plant explosion despite how dangerous the situation was. Shera was by far the greatest hero ever, and when Adora got her quirk, she would be just like her!

———— 3 months later————

“I’m sorry but your daughter has no quirk.” The doctor said frankly, looking down at a shocked Adora.

Shadow Weaver was beside herself. “What do you mean she doesn’t have a quirk? That couldn’t be true”  
“It’s a shame but if you look at her xrays-“ the doctor said pointing behind him. “You’ll see that she has an extra joint in her pinky”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Shadow Weaver said.

“Quirks are still fairly new, medically speaking, but when they first started appearing there was a lot of research done on them. Doctors found a correlation between people who had quirks and people who were missing a joint in their pinky. It was as if the body was streamlining itself while it was evolving. Those with the extra joint are 99% more likely to be quirkless. What powers do you and your husband have that could have been passed down to her?”

“She’s one of my foster kids. I don’t have records of her parents”

The two continued to talk but Adora stopped listening. She felt numb. She didn’t know what to do.The next thing she remembered was coming home. That night she sat watching the video alone. She didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, even Catra. She cried herself to sleep that night.

—————Present Day——————

Adora stood outside her classroom, unable to enter the class. Most kids were excused from being late when it involved hero activity holding them up. Most kids didn’t have as many tardiness violations as Adora did. Her teachers no longer let her use hero activities as an excuse, not since they realized that most of the time Adora would actively go out of her way to watch heroes fight villains and save people. She really was a fangirl. She couldn’t even blame the teachers for not believing her when she swore that this time it really wasn’t her fault she was late. Not only did she have a record, but Catra who lived in the same foster house, had made it to school with plenty of time to spare.

Adora didn’t get how Catra was always on time and got all of her work done. Every morning she would see her go out running and every evening she would be training her quirk. When did she have time to do all that and ALSO be a top student?

Adora sighed, she probably could work out more herself if she really wanted to, but ever since finding out she didn’t have a quirk… it felt like there really wasn’t a point to any of it. ‘Stupid lucky Catra.’

The teacher was talking about highschool applications, which led Adora’s stomach to drop. She had forgotten.

“-who am I kidding, all of you are just applying to the hero courses around the area” the teacher laughed. A bunch of the students cheered in agreement. That’s when Adora heard a slap on the desk that silenced everyone.

Glancing into the room she saw Catra hop onto her table and give a very smug smirk to all those around her. “You losers ain’t going to be heroes, none of you have what it takes! You’d be lucky to be a sidekick for some D-List Hero!” She began to cackle. Adora groaned.

“I’m the only one in this classroom that’s going to actually go anywhere in her life! You half-baked losers should just stay out of my way!” She laughed, leading to some boos and a few tosses of crinkled up papers at her.

The teacher looked at their papers and cocked one of their eyebrows. “I see that you applied to UA Catra? Just UA?”

There was a hushed mumbling when the teacher said that. UA was a NATIONAL school, and definitely not a local one. Only 2% of applicants ever got into the program.

“That’s right! It’s the best school there is, no other school deserves someone like me!” Catra said with such confidence that Adora couldn’t help but admire it.

She wasn’t entirely wrong in Adora’s opinion. Catra was easily the most talented person in their class and had a powerful enough quirk that she could easily see Catra going far and becoming the best… Accomplishing all the dreams they had together.

“Well you’re not the only applicant to UA in my files-“ the teacher began.

Shit.

“It says here that Adora also sent her application into U.A.”

Adora went pale. The classroom fell silent. A moment later that silence was broken by bursts of extremely loud laughter aimed at Adora.

“Adora???”

“That quirkless loser?”

“Is that even allowed?”

It was allowed, actually. She had checked to be sure multiple times. The chances of her passing the entrance exam were low, but UA had gotten rid of the quirk requirement to get in. She still slumped out of the window of the door when she saw Catra’s eyes on her. She saw the murder in her eyes, Catra was scary.

——————————————————————————————————————————

After class Adora was writing some notes about the heroes from earlier in her notebook when her desk was kicked out from underneath her by Catra.

“Hey Adora.” Catra said, venom dripping from her voice.

Adora sighed and gathered up her stuff. “What do you want, Catra?” She asked, upset and flustered.

“Just want to know why a quirkless nobody like you feels the need to embarrass yourself time and time again?” Catra sneered. “You are never going to be a hero.”

Adora flinched at those words. It hurt to hear them.

“It would kill me to be as weak and powerless as you are.” Catra continued.

Adora hated her so much. She hated how good of a hero Catra would become.

Catra grabbed her by the shirt and shoved her against the chalkboard. Her nails dug into the board and created an awful scratching sound.

“NOBODY will ever need you.”

And with those final words Catra left the room.

Adora breathed in slowly. The two of them live together and yet they hate each other's guts. Still Adora couldn’t help but admire Catra. For all of her shittiness and anger, there was no doubt in Adora’s mind that Catra would become one of the greatest heroes ever… and she hated her for it.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Taking the backroads gave Adora extra time to think about the heroes she saw that morning and reflect on her U.A. application (it also let her avoid running into Catra). U.A. was where Shera studied, it had always been Adora’s dream to go there just like her. She had ten months left before she would take the Entrance exam. Sure it would be hard… but she would figure it out. If for no other reason than to prove that one guy from earlier right. She COULD be a hero.

Everyone up to that point had always mocked her or told her that her dreams were impossible, but maybe running into that guy today was a sign! Maybe that was the motivation she needed to become a great hero. I mean… it was a pretty lame motivator, all things considered… not really much of an origin story when you thought about it too hard. BUT she didn’t care how lame it was! She was going to use that motivation to achieve her dreams no matter what happened.

After all in times of crisis Shera would never give up. She would face all of her problems head on and with a smile.

So that’s what Adora would do.

She began laughing as she went under the bridge. She was determined to keep being positive that day. That was until she was attacked by the slime villain.

\---—— 40 minutes and one choking later ————-

The last thing Adora remembered was being surprised by the villain and the taste is slime as she choked and passed out. But instead of dying, for the second time that day she was pleasantly surprised by her continued living

She woke up to someone gently slapping her. Blinking awake she could just make out the white haired glowing figure.

“Are you alright little one?” She asked nicely

Adora screamed and backed away. She had just been saved by SHERA!


End file.
